


[podfic] Shapers of Things

by reena_jenkins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abstract, I Am Far Too Enamored Of These Two, M/M, Podfic, Violent, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mirrors, and blood, and gods forged of metal and magic, clawing forth from darkness.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Shapers of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shapers of Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386328) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  Strange, Violent, Abstract, I Am Far Too Enamored Of These Two  


 **Length:**  00:11:51  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Shapers%20of%20Things_.mp3)**  (thanks,[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)  , for hosting me!)


End file.
